1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of compression ignition engines.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0245982 entitled “Low Emission High Performance Engines, Multiple Cylinder Engines and Operating Methods”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses engine operating cycles which include the injection of air into the combustion chamber after ignition of the fuel injected during the compression stroke and after the piston passes top dead center to sustain and complete combustion. The preferred embodiments in that application inject air and some fuel into the combustion chamber during compression to get a pilot ignition at of near top dead center, followed by the injection of air and fuel after top dead center to sustain combustion through a substantial crank angle. That application also discloses the use of some cylinders of a multi-cylinder engine for compression of air for injection and the use of other cylinders as combustion cylinders.